From a Fallen Angel
by Cassandra IV
Summary: Feelings between Angel and Archangel is forbidden. But when RelenaHeero Yuy fall in love, they are sent on a mission to recover their love without memory of the other. Relena becomes a politicians daughter and Heero becomes a member of the band Laruku.


'From a Fallen Angel'

-Koneko Shinimegami

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Disclaimers: grins mischievously this fanfiction was actually started years ago. However, due to my incredible inability to write correctly, I've looked over it years later and decided to edit and upload it again. Enjoy! )

-.-.-.-.-.

Prologue

Gorgeous.

That was the only word he could think of his angel, the girl who held his soul in the delicate palm of her hand. The way her blonde hair swirled around in her in the soft breeze was breathtaking, the paleness and smoothness of her silky skin was flawless.

Not to mention he loved the way her slender body always managed to turn a tight gown into a good fit around her without making her look like she vomited every meal that entered her mouth.

…And her wings.

The pure, pearl color of her radiant wings gave her the most innocent of looks.

Him, on the other hand, was dark and completely unworthy of such a faultless woman. He had uncombed dark brown hair that only shone a chalky brown in the blaze of the sun. His eyes were a brilliant blue, the only touch of color on his body. But, bright as they were, they stayed completely expressionless and never sparked with a hint of interest unless he was with her. He was tan and muscular, and never had more than five pairs of clothing as his wardrobe at once. And the ebony black color of his wings gave him a devil-like quality.

How he had managed to get someone so perfect as her, he'd never find out. But, seeing her there—by the white fountain where they scheduled to meet, a couple strands of golden locks brushing past her face and pooling around a page or two of the petite blue book she was reading, he felt all thoughts of doubt between himself and her drain away. She was waiting for him, always, just for him.

Looking up from her novel, Relena Peacecraft closed the cover of her book and gave him a warm smile, then stood up—her beige gown sweeping just past her sandaled feet. "Heero!" She acknowledged happily. "You came."

"I wouldn't dream of being late, Princess." Heero dipped down into a slight bow, kissing the palm of her hand lightly. "I wasn't late, now, was I?"

His golden angel gave him a heart-melting smile. "You weren't late, Heero. In fact, you're a bit over a minute early. Punctual as usual, aren't you?" She gave him a kiss on the cheek, before sliding the book underneath her arm. "And how many times must I tell you before you understand? When I'm with you, I'm not a princess. It's just me, Heero. Relena. The girl I've always wanted to be."

Heero just stood up and embraced her. "How did I ever get an adoring lover?" He murmured into her ear. She laid her head on his shoulder. "My question should be how I ever got such a perfect angel."

"Archangel," Corrected Heero slowly. He pulled her apart from her and looked into her eyes. He could still see it there… the devotion that she had for him. He knew he should trust her, but… he was always in doubt. He was always in doubt that Relena would one day stop wanting him.

"I do wish I weren't one," He said in barely a whisper. "Then we wouldn't have to wait for a time where both races of Angel are at peace…"

"That will be a long time." Relena sighed and looked away, her crystal blue eyes darkening with anger. "Even as the Emperor's daughter, I have no say upon him. To him, I am simply a product of one of his many wives he no longer cares about."

"Then he is blind to not see the elegant, stunningly beautiful daughter in front of his eyes." Heero tilted Relena's chin to look at her face. Perfectly oval. Not a single flaw. He sighed and held her close, nearly crushing her. "Where shall we go, milady?"

"Wherever you please," Relena whispered softly, inhaling the sweet scents of Heero's hair. "I've been locked up inside those castle walls far too long. Today, Arashi told me stop sneaking out to see you. How perfectly ridiculous! It's like she doesn't understand the fact that I am completely in love with you."

Heero, on the other hand, didn't seem to be paying her his undivided attention. In fact, he had released her and was scanning the area suspiciously. In seconds, a warm hand slid down his cheek, causing him to jolt back to his dream. "Heero? What's wrong?"

"Relena," he said slowly. "When you came… who followed you here?"

Relena's eyes darted to the trees an shrubs, looking for any sign of royal soldiers. "Nobody did! I made sure to…"

Suddenly a large tight chain of wire circled Heero, and jerked him away from Relena. In seconds, two familiar guards grabbed at Relena's arms, while the wireman pulled mercilessly at the strings of wire, causing Heero's surface layer of surface to deepen, a margin away from cutting.

"Roy! What is the meaning of this? Let him go, right now?" Relena screamed, trying to pull herself away from the soldiers, who's tight grasps were already turning her pale skin red from her constant efforts. The professional human puppeteer shook his head sadly. "Lady Relena…. Please, forgive me. But priority-wise, this is your father's command. And it is your father's command I must indeed follow."

"What is this blather? You have absolutely no right interfering with us! Were you spying on me? How dare you follow to this place?" Relena cried angrily, struggling in vain to pull herself away. "And get your hands off of me! Right this instant!"

"We're bringing you to Lord Peacecraft, Lady Relena," the guard clinging on her right insisted, pulling her straight and keeping her from swatting him away. "He's been wondering where you've been going during your spare time. It seems…"

"Stop it! It's none of his business what I do," screamed Relena, still absolutely reluctant. "I don't believe you! Spying on me! Is my father bored or something back at home? How dare he—"

In a flash of brilliant white, Roy used a 'jutsu' and transported the entire assembly into the palace. In a matter of secons, the trembling princess and the hesitating knight were facing the furious head of the Emperor.

"Relena! Explain yourself! What exactly did you intend on doing together even if I hadn't surpassed your false mask and caught you two before it was too late? It is against the law for an Angel and Archangel to be together! You've been studying the laws for years, Relena. I'm disappointed in you."

"I don't care about the future you want me to have! I want my future to be with Heero!" Relena yelled out, and immediately her anger sparked, causing her entire body to emit shocks of electricity. The soldiers leapt back in surprise.

Her father was practically at the edge of his throne. "Relena! Why and how did you learn to manage such sorcery…? You're too young to learn something like that—and not to mention it's so rare it's practically forbidden!"

"I don't care what's forbidden! Can't you see? I am in love with this man, and if you have no right in holding me back. Just because you're my father doesn't mean a thing. Just because you had some fun with my mother way back when doesn't give you an excuse for interfering with my personal life!"

"How dare you use that tone in front of your father?" Her father bellowed, standing up, his face an enraged ruby-red. Relena looked at the soldier's faces for support. Their eyes were cast downwards. They all liked Relena, she was the only Royal one who even communicated with them. But in front of her father, none of them could do a thing.

"Do you not know who half of you is? You should check your sanity! I don't believe you are even my daughter. You're no way like your mother and never like me!"

"Then disown me," Relena spat bitterly. "Curse at me and expel me from the pure Angels. I don't care. Even if you do, it'll give me reason to join the Archangels even more. Heero's father understands, it just seems that you don't. If you harm, Heero, it could start a war between his father and you! I just want to love him, let me go!" Sick with irritation, Relena held out her hands, and a wave of fire began to form, just to provoke the guards that were just about to lunge for her arms again. "Can't you tell my feelings for him are real?"

"Lord Shinji, what should we do about this?" Roy murmured, as he tugged the wires from a wrestling Heero to keep him in place. Looking past Relena's comment, Shinji Peacecraft glared. "I don't care about petty emotions. In a couple thousand years, she would have probably forgotten the name Heero. The law is the law, kill him."

Roy couldn't believe his own ears, but there was no way he could defy Shinji Peaccecraft. It was like a ticket to death himself from treason. Relena lunged forward and grabbed Heero's dagger from one of the folds in her dress. He had given it to her when they had first met, when he was an assassin sent to kill her. He didn't. He gave it to her instead. And if she were to by it, she didn't care. As long as they could be together, even in death, she didn't care…

"Stop it! If you do anything to Heero, I'm going to kill myself!"

"Stop! Relena, don't do this!" Heero yelled, lunging forward. His work was rewarded with cuts on his skin for trying to struggle with the wires strapped to him. "Stop this—it doesn't matter. Just don't do this!"

"My Lord," Relena jerked her head up to see her mother, standing beside her father. "Don't you believe that you are being a little bit too harsh? This is against our laws, we all know. But you can see they are in love. So deeply so that it would take not only thousands of years, but probably tens of thousands. Perhaps never."

"Then what do you imply we _do,_ Rae!" Shinji said, slowly cowering by the words of his wife, but still standing his ground. "It is against the law, and it would be disgraceful to the rest of this race if I changed the laws just for the fate of my daughter!"

Rae looked down. "There's a spot down there." She murmured. "You know it exists. Earth. The place where the heavens rest upon—a sacred place." She looked back up at her husband. "I think it is the perfect place for them."

"But this is still against our own laws!" Shinji countered darkly, "If we are going to send them done to Earth, I declare a compromise. I can't be at peace until I know there is a catch in this."

"Then make one!" Relena begged, "Whatever problems overcome our way—we'll overcome it."

"No memories." Shinji said triumphantly, sitting back in his throne. "At your time on Earth, you will have no memories whatsoever about the other, or about us. Same bodies, same country. If you two somehow get to love each other again, and it frees your memories, you are welcome back here. Then we will change our law."

Relena looked at Heero. "No memories." She repeated

"We'll get them back," Heero assured her, his eyes burning with determination. "I have a feeling we'll get them back very soon—I'll promise you. Trust me."

"However, you will have a time limit, we will not wait forever for you to return to us. Once you go down to Earth, you will become mortal. Which means that if you are severely hurt, it is over. You must come back and stay apart from one another. You have two months, if your will is strong, you will surpass this task."

"I'll accept it—" Relena spoke, before Heero had his chance. "I'll accept. Anything to be able to live freely with Heero."

-.-.-.-.

**Chapter One**

"Relina, can you run a little errand for me? I need you to help me buy a CD…" Hilde began, as she grabbed hold of her best friend's arm just in time to save her from a wash of students that flittered down the hallway towards their third period classes.

"Not again, Hil, I told you. You owe me enough money as it is," Relina complained, shaking Hilde off. "Last time you made me buy you that two-hundred dollar skirt—I haven't been seeing any sign of getting any of that money back. And this was months ago."

"C'mon, don't be like that! Your father is mega-rich! Who's going to miss fifty dollars for a CD for your best friend?" Hilde begged. "Please! I'll give you the money back eventually. But I need these songs, I'll die without them! How do you expect me so live without my L'Arc En Ciel?"

"…" Relena gave a huge sigh and her shoulders sagged in exasperation. "Fine, fine. If it'll get you off of my back for a week or two, I'll buy you that disk." She winked. "But only if I get to listen to it first!"

"Yes! This is great! I knew you'd face the truth, no one can say no to me… or L'Arc!" Hilde squealed, punching the air with her fist. "I can't thank you enough, Relina! You have to be the ultimate best girl in the whole entire universe!" Giving her friend a huge hug, she grabbed her wrist and began dragging her to the cafeteria for their lunch.

"Guess what, everyone! Relina said she's going to be my L'Arc's **newest** album!" Hilde boasted with pride once they approached their usual table. Dorothy's eyes widened with jealousy, and she took out her bag. About fifty billion magazines of L'Arc poured out onto the cafeteria table. "_This_ band? Oh my God, I love them so much—they're _so_ popular!"

"I know that band," Catherine said with that same giddy tone of voice, and plucked one of Dorothy's magazines. "Yes! I do, their music kills me. They're the best—and Tetsu is soo hot…" she couldn't help but hug the magazine.

Relina just sighed and sat down in her chair. "Tetsu's okay, I guess, but I prefer Hyde," she said, smiling happily. Lifting one of the many booklets into the air, she smiled at the lead singer staring back at her. "I can't believe I didn't take much notice in them before. They're really popular. Perhaps I'll even try to score front row seats."

"That's good!" Hilde smiled broadly. "They're performing _here_ in Tokyo this month! It's in about a week or so, _so_ many tourists are coming just for them!" She laughed happily. "And if _you_ go you can definitely get me a front row seat as well, right!" She sighed. "I know, their front row seats are _full._ But since it's your family, they can easily pull up two extra chairs for us." She sighed dreamily. "Oh… I want to just _steal_ Yukihiro… he's so cute, but he's so shy!" She squealed with excitement. "Well, what about it Relina? Can you get me a front seat, _pleaaase? _Your dad and all his mad connections—it shouldn't be a prob!"

"Hilde, stop mooching off of Relina, just because she's rich," Dorothy snapped. "You can barely afford to pay your tuition to this school. There is no way you'll ever to pay back Relina half the stuff you ask her to get you."

Relina held her pounding head. "Okay! Fine, okay? Whtaever, I'll get us those front seats. Just us two, though, I don't want my father pushing his luck on account of me." She waved her friends away. "Look here, I have to go run, I'm heading back now before my limousine arrives. If I get home first, then maybe my dad will get the hint that I don't want to be spoonfed throughout my entire life."

"Oh, geez, come on. Some people would die just to be you. For your looks, your assets, your everything. You're a role model for perfect! Honestly, don't complain. Like like yours is like pure bliss!"

"Whatever you say. When's this concert?" Relina turned around for the last time while reaching for the door handle. "L'arc, their concert should be next week's Tuesday, yes?"

"Yeah, four days! Aren't you excited! My God, Hyde's such a hottie!" Hilde said happily, sighing dreamily. "And don't forget my CD, _please? _I love you so much Relina! Thanks a bunch!"

Relina just shook her head with a sigh and left the school building.

-.-.-.-.-.

"A concert? Sure, I can get you the tickets, but I never you were interested in Japanese Rock." Her father said, genuinely surprised when Relina arrived back at her mansion that day. "And why in the world did you walk home? You're limousine was just about to leave to pick you up, I expected you wanted to hang out with your friends a little after school, so I held back the driver—"

"No, I just felt like walking. I'm packing on some weight," lied Relina, and her father suddenly looked serious. "Now, no low-self confidence talk, you're skinny as a stick and as beautiful as a flower. No go upstairs and I'll make some phone calls for that concert. Does your friends Hildee want to go too?"

"It's Hil_de_, Dad," Relina corrected, shrugging off her schoolbag and stepping out of her shoes. "And yeah, she's the one who begged me to ask you, she can come, right?"

"Yes, of course, such a nice girl, that Hilde." Her father began to go back through all the times Hilde had kissed up to him just for his money in buying her something she wanted. Even if she was a con-artist in some sort of way, Relina just had a feeling that Hilde did show some of her true self in front of her. So she just kept quiet about it all. After all, Hilde did have her reasons.

"Well, thanks again. I'm going to my room now, I want to rest a bit…" Relina patted back a graceful yawn, "I'll probably get some sleep before I do anything else. I'll see you at dinnertime." Like an elegant princess she moved up the stairs and brushed past the door into her room and out of sight, locking the door behind her.

Once safely sealed behind the hard, wooden door painted with an unmarked shade of white, Relina sat down by her computer and opened up her livejournal. Apparently many of her fan-members were sprouting out everything they could try to say about the L'arc En Ciel concert that would be happening on Tuesday.

"Well, I guess, they're one of the most popular bands in Tokyo." Murmured Relina, pressing Alt F4 then falling back from her chair onto her bed where she closed her eyes and focused on the big, dark space of black nothing until they were reopened.

Focusing her gaze onto the miniature chandelier that hung over her bed, she rolled over, beginning to find herself falling asleep, when her father rapped on her door. "Relina," he called, "are you up still? I called in to try to get your tickets… and apparently the concert's not on Thursday, on Thursday they're going on tour. The concert has always been on Tuesday. You got the tickets, though. Front row, a pretty penny."

"What!" Relina jumped up and looked alarmed. "You mean the concert is the day after tomorrow?"

"That's right. Did you have plans? It'll be a pain, but I can cancel the tickets, still." Her father sounded exasperated and Relina knew she was being a pain. Quickly canceling her thoughts, she shook her head. "No, it's alright. I was just being ecstatic. I'm going to be seeing a whole band of popular Japanese rockers."

"That's right, you're going to have to tell me all about it when you get back. This is the first L'arc en Ciel concert you want to go to! This is a novelty, I'm going to have to call some people and celebrate!"

_There goes my father. Calling every small thing that happens an event, _Relina said, smiling, before her father strolled away and she closed the door again. "Oh, isn't this gorgeous?" She asked herself, before collapsing on her bed. Closing her eyes wearily, she just shook her head. She was ungodly tired. "I'll just… take a nap…" she thought between slurs, before her eyelids dropped shut.

-.-.-.-.

"**What are you doing!" **A girl screamed. Funny. She resembled her so much… she resembled herself like a mirror… **"Let me go! What do you plan to do with us?"**

"**We're testing your relationship**." Rae murmured gently**. "Don't worry, if your relationship is proven worthy, we'll bring you back up. I promise, as your mother…"**

"**What kind of mother doesn't trust my emotions! I'm saying I love Heero, Mother! I love him!" **Tears welled up in Relena's eyes.** "How could you do this to me?"**

"**It's a test, Relena." **A man's voice said. Relina squinted. He looked kind of familiar, very, but the closer she tried to get the blurrier his face got. But he looked very familiar. Like a celebrity she knew… but she couldn't quite place her finger on it…

"**I know it's a test, that's what I'm worried about! I've studied Earth… it's huge! Sure they _say_ we'll be in the same city, but who knows what can happen! What if the city is huge! It could be Chicago!"**

"**It doesn't matter where it is, Relena, if this is the only way I can prove I love you, then so be it. But we'll be back together in the end, I believe in this." **Heero's eyes looked longingly into hers.** "I believe in _us."_**

"**I believe in us too, Heero, it's just…!" **Relena shook her head**, "I can't help but think—"**

"**Have you made your decision, Relena?" Her father ordered loudly. "Your decision decides it all. The benefits are greater than the loss you can gain, is it not?"**

"**Relena!" Heero said, struggling against the wires that bound him. "Trust me!"**

Just before the scenario was about to completely disappear, something inside of Relina snapped. That boy… Heero… he… it had to be. They looked exactly alike.

"**I recognize you…" **she murmured,** "My God… You're _Hyde!"_**

-.-.-.-.-.

"Does this mean that angel _was_ me?" Relena asked herself out loud when she opened her eyes. Immediately they closed at the streaks of sunlight that burst through her window. She couldn't believe it. She had slept for over eighteen hours. Yawning, she sat up and went back against her dream.

"It _was_ a dream. A figment of my imagination. It doesn't mean anything… I'm just nervous. The concert _is_ tomorrow, and Hyde _is_ my favorite member." She smiled, "Well, it was a nice dream. A bit depressing, but it was good."

Then Relina paused. She quickly took off the top of her uniform and went towards her dressing table with her back towards the mirror. By each shoulder blade were two scars, which she had since as far as she could remember. Not too far, she had suffered amnesia. She had figured out most of her past had been with the Dorlian family. That's all she needed to know, or so she thought.

"But even so…" Relena ran one thin finger down her shoulder blades from behind. "It _is_ mysterious… these scars… could I _really_ have had _wings?"_

She shook her head, after a while. "I'm being silly. That was not a flashback, it was a dream, a dream! I must've dreamt an answer to those scars. But it's definitely not real." She took one last look at the mirror, before she headed towards the bathroom to brush up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Let's get started _ready steady… Go!"_

Ken happily strung away on his guitar, while Yukihiro continued to beat against the large drums. Feeling rather irritated, Fei Wu made a face and motioned for them to stop.

"Yukihiro-san, you are off beat. Ken—please concentrate some more. You're acting so careless." As the new manager of L'arcenCiel, Fei Wu had been psyched to manage the band which was the biggest hit in all of Japan, but right now he felt irritated.

"I'm going to destroy you if you complain again!" Ken said, sand strung another long note on his guitar. "I'm Shinigami, I can do whatever I want to!" He joked, and began to swing his guitar around like a scythe. "Don't you like my guitar playing, Tetsu?" (Duo Maxwell)

"You completely ruined the song." Tetsu said, glaring. "And if you dare break that guitar, _you're_ paying for it. I don't care what you say, you're already picky about your guitars." (Trowa Barton)

"…" Yukihiro refused to speak. Instead, he wanted to play peacemaker, but he refused to say a word. Instead, he just strolled over to the side and took a sip from a teacup that nicely refilled itself over and over again due to the shy employee hiding behind the curtain. (Quatre Rabera Winner)

"You're kidding me! You're jokes," Fei Wu said, then sighed when Hyde gave him a disapproving look. "Okay, fine, have it your way. But I'm not going to be so lenient in future songs, Tetsu, I'm warning you." (Wufei Cheng)

"I think, actually, they're doing quite well." Saki said, smiling, her blonde hair in a ponytail, her youthful look shining peacefully as she held out a clipboard. "Being the temporary lyricist, I like the way they highlight my songs." (Midii, Temporary lyricist)

"Yeah, but look at them! They should actually be serious when they're trying to make it to the top. Tetsu… he's waving around a god-forsaken banana, dammit! And you don't expect me to have at least something to say about it?"

"Are you trying to say something, Fei-san!" Tetsu asked in a serious manly voice. "Because if you're trying to imply something about my Mukimpo, I'll quit right this instant!"

Yukihiro just shook his head and began drumming away noisily, causing the others to yell very loudly, then eventually calm down and shut up due to the fact that their vocal cords were going to die.

"Fei!" Suddenly a girl that looked like a University student stepped into the room, ignoring the fact that Yukihiro had finally gotten the chance to get them all to quiet down. "Fei! Guess what!" She stopped, and glanced at the band members who stared blankly back at her.

"What is it, Rin?" Fei asked, annoyed.

"Um… yes… your concert on Tuesday… guess who's going to be there?" Rin asked, clapping her hands together. "You know Dorlian-sama, right! He's… the best politician alive and a billionaire! And guess who's going to be in your concert! Front row seats, two seats in the middle that we are putting in _just _for this honor!" (Sally Po, respected secretary)

"… Mr. Dorlian?" Hyde guessed, leaning back against a wall, swishing the mike back and forth, admiring the wavy line the wire made. "I didn't know a politician appreciated my kind of music."

"Not Mr. Dorlian, Hyde-sama!" Rin pouted, "It's his daughter! Relina Dorlian, she'll be at the concert, with her friend, Hildi, or whatever it was." She sighed dreamily, "Isn't this amazing… Relina-sama wants to come and see the band that I work for…"

"Acting like you're someone important in the business," muttered Fei, turning away. Rin looked like she wanted to tear him apart, but for the sake of her job she stayed quiet. She _was_ able to be near _L'arc En Ciel,_ after all.

"Relina, eh? Is she hot?" Ken asked, setting down his guitar and looking extremely interested. "It'd be good if I could be able to look at a hot girl in the front seat when I'm performing… how nice that would be…"

"She's a model, for heaven's sake!" Rin said, conveniently whipping out a magazine from her messenger bag. Flipping to the first page after the front, she pointed to a gorgeous looking dirty-blonde girl with crystal blue eyes and a cute smile standing beside the respectable politician, her father.

Ken whistled. "Hot."

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tuesday night. This was it.

Relina smoothed the front of her black skirt that ended just above her knees, and adjusted the white tank top that covered most of her midriff. A casual pair of earrings and a set of six bangles were the only jewelry on her besides a large pendant on a long chain hung around her neck and the Gucci watch on her free wrist. Strung over her shoulder was her bag, from no great brand in particular. She looked… normal, as far as she could go.

"Relina! Hilde's here!" Her father called from the first floor. Relina twirled away from the mirror and practically leapt down the stairs. "Coming, Hilde!" Grabbing a pair of comfortable but still classy shoes, she ran out the door to join her best friend who was already getting into Relina's personal limousine.

"Wow, wow! You look awesome! Totally casual!" Hilde said, a huge smile spreading over her face. "Ohh, I'm so happy… you know! I mean, like, I was thinking that if you didn't dressed like a normal high school girl, a _lot_ of people might recognize you… and you'd be totally distant from _me!" _

Relina just rolled her eyes and pulled out a L'arc En Ciel CD. "This was the disk you wanted," she said plainly. "Daddy got somebody to go and run to buy it for me. There goes my idea of trying to get some personal exercise!"

"Don't sweat it, Relina, I'll give you plenty of errands next time," joked Hilde, grinning broadly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_It's time_! Where is she?" Ken asked in a singsong tone as he peered out of the curtains. The middle two seats were still empty. "Noo, my angel hasn't arrived… she's so pretty… do you think she'll fall for me?"

"For you?" Tetsu pucked the magazine from Ken's hands. "She _is_ hot, I must admit, but _hell_ she's rich! Perhaps she had plastic surgery to get that body? Look at it! Perfect!"

"Nope, she's all natural." Rin said admiringly, when Hyde turned huffily at her. "Aren't you supposed to be at a desk or something?" He swatted her away, and with a pout, Rin walked off back towards backs of the crowd.

"Ahh, all natural! My kind of girl!" Ken said dreamily, and Hyde just exhaled sharply. Being admired like that; she must be stuck-up and arrogant. She had to be, being raised as a billionaire—a natural spoiled _brat_, probably.

_Just like me… _Hyde thought, and felt at the back of his shoulders, where he had imprinted a tattoo in hopes of having the scars blend in with the wings that were inked into his skin permanently.

_But nonetheless, I want to see how this 'Relina' acts… probably nothing more special than a pretty face with a lot of money. Just like all the others. _

-.-.-.-.-.

"Zutto nagameteita, tooku osanai koro kara, ima mo iro aseta sono keshika wa… masshiro na kabe ni kazatte aru-"

_Whoa. They're good. _Relina could only sit still in her chair while the fans beside her screamed their lungs out, including Hilde, who was making the best out of her free ticket and jumping up and down like a crazy wildcat.

"Kawaite kaze o karamase, anata o tsureteku no sa… honey so sweet, kagirinai yume o- kono ryoute ni tsukande."

Feeling a smile weave its way to her lips, Relina gave out a pleased giggle. L'arc En Ciel weren't just good, they were simply amazing. She could see why her friends wanted to be so involved with this band. Although she knew they were popular and that they existed in the minds of many, Relina never took the time to actually pay attention to who they were. All she knew were the names of the band members, and some of the songs they had produced.

"I want to _fly,_ waiting for sunrise…"

Jolting right out of her own thoughts, Relina blushed. The song had finished, and miraculously, somehow, all the band members were staring at _her. _Looking dumbfounded, Hilde nudged her. "Look whose eyes are all over you!"

"Stop it, Hil! They're famous! What'd they want to do with me? It's just fan service," Relina murmured, before she even knew what she was talking about. She just stared back at her with a confident smile that gave out the independent message.

"Our next song, Ready Steady Go." Tetsu said into the mike, and shook his hair away from his eyes to concentrate on his instrument. "Hyde, hiyaku-gurasai."

Most of the colored lights focused on him, making him feel extremely heated. Hyde just ignored the billions of eyes staring at him, looking right past them or at the floor, shaking his head at various intervals of the song.

"Ready steady can't hold me back."

_His song echoes like a thousand voices…_

"Ready steady give me good luck…"

_No wonder he's so popular, everything about him screams attraction…_

"Ready steady never look back—"

_This is it._

"LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADY GO!"

-.-.-.-.-.

When the cheering and screams were swept away as the band had cleared the stage, and all lights were beginning to light up again, Hilde tugged on Relina's arm. "Relina! This is awesome! 'Lord Dorlian'," she batted her eyelashes innocently saying the name, "the tickets he got us—they're backstage passes! Let's go, I want to see my Hyde!"

"Hilde!" Relina said, her eyes widening. "Do you have any idea that exams are—"

"Shh!" Hilde waved her hand as if she were brushing the troubles away. "Who cares about mid-terms? I want to see my band, this is… like, an once-in-a-lifetime event! Any idea how expensive backstage passes are? Let's _go_!"

"… Okay!" Relina said happily, getting up. Hilde always brought out the side of her that she always hid, being the responsible daughter of a famous politician. As Hilde dragged her backstage, Relina suddenly felt all eyes on her. It was like the members of L'arc En Ciel were _waiting _for them. They were standing right there, big smiles on their faces.

-.-.-.-.-.

"DORLIAN-SAMA!" Ken practically bellowed, running up and hugging Relina like there was no tomorrow. Hilde gasped, blushing. So affectionate. Of course they'd like Relina, and obviously notice her. She was so beautiful, and she was a name, too. Whoever did not hear about Lord Dorlian's radiant daughter? Shining at every party?

She even caught Hyde glancing at Relena's slender legs, despite himself. Her fists began to tremble, but she tried to cool herself. Instead, she just blended in the others with a smile of her own.

Ken looked up from his embrace with Relina. "Whoa! And I thought this chick was hot, you're cute! Want a duck whistle?"

"…"

Tetsu whacked Ken on the head out of annoyance. "Stupid Ken," he murmured, "you're so dumb. Don't offer such stupid things to our guests. I'm Tetsu, I'm the leader of L'arc En Ciel."

"Nice to meet you," Relina and Hilde chorused.

"I'm… well, Relina Dorlian, and this is my best friend, Hilde Shibeker." Twirling a strand of blond hair around her fingers, Hyde focused on her innocent angel-like face and couldn't help but feel a twist of recognizable emotions.

_Where have I seen this girl before? I don't think this is the first time we met. _Sure, she had been broadcasted all over the news after she began showing up at parties, but he couldn't help but think they had met each other… perhaps… before.

"Hyde, are you even listening?" Yukihiro asked, as he drummed away on Hyde's back. Giving a sharp jerk, Hyde straightened. "Ow! That hurt, Yuki."

Yukihiro just shrugged good-naturedly and strolled over to his spare drum set. Excusing himself, Hyde went over behind another random curtain and pulled off his tank top, and tried to focus his sight on his back where Yukihiro had held his impacts on him. What a coincidence. Right near those scars.

"_**I… trust… you." **She turned from her father to look at him, when suddenly the gorgeous wings on her back glowed with a dark purplish- blue, then started to disappear, vanishing from the tips of the feathers to the last bit on her shoulder blades.** "—I trust… us."**_

He could faintly hear Hilde start to yell frantically, as she searched the curtains where he had disappeared. "Haido-samaa! I've got these backstage passes, and I want to see _you_!"

Hyde made haste and pulled his shirt from the box he had left it on, and was slipped it over his head when Hilde found him. She gasped, and stopped in her tracks.

Was his tattoo really that amazing?

"Those… those scars." She said, her eyes showing a strain of concentration. "They're the same… exactly the same as…"

Heero pulled his shirt down quickly. "What did you say?" He asked in alarm. "What's are exactly the same? Who has those same scars as I?"

"I—I don't know! Let me go!" Hilde lied, as she struggled away from Hyde's death grip. Normally, she'd like being held by a famous j-rocker, but right now—she felt scared. She didn't know what it was, but the coincidence of those scars between him and Relina…

"I told you I don't know! I told you to let me go!" She repeated again, and Hyde released her. "Could _you_ have to same scars?" He muttered to himself. "How many people could possibly have something like this on their backs? It's crazy."

"It's not me," Hilde said, almost too quickly. Hyde eyed her suspiciously. "I think it is."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So is your room totally huge? Is it… like bigger than this entire stadium where we just preformed?" Ken asked, his hands waving around. Even Yukihiro, the anti-social guy, was intrigued by the girl and was doing his best to speak.

"Um… well, not really…" Relina said modestly. "It's more… well, uh—"

"Can I come see it someday?" Ken plowed on. Tetsu nodded his head vigorously. "The biggest mansion ever built! I want to go inside it someday too." He grinned. "Can we have an interview at your house? If not can we just go over for fun? Do you have one of those huge swimming pools in shapes of stuff?"

"Yeah," Relina said, finally thinking of something to say. "You can come over any time you want to, my dad probably wouldn't mind. He'd probably like having more publicity."

"Cool! A new friend, Yuki!" Ken whooped and grabbed at Tetsu's Mukimpo. "This calls for celebration! Who wants me to gobble up this worthless banana?"

Tetsu's eyes practically bugged out of his head. "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? Give that back!" He lunged at Ken, but having the height that he has, Duo managed to keep the banana out of Tetsu's reach.

"Relina! Relina!" Suddenly Hilde's screams for help pierced through the humorous situation. Relina responded almost immediately and began running towards the sound of her friend's voice. "Hilde? What's wrong?"

"Help mee!" Hilde screeched, and Relina turned into the curtain where she figured Hilde would be. There was Hyde, grabbing at Hilde, and the situation seemed to be getting worse by the second.

"Hyde! What are you doing, man?" Duo inquired after Relina had run off. "Oh, trying to have your way with women? I don't see why you chose her, man, I mean she's hot, but compared to—"

"You don't have it." Hyde let out a long drag of his cigarette. "She told me something about those goddamn scars on my back. I thought she had them. She doesn't. Useless garbage." He tossed his cigarette butt away and leaned against the wall. "Figures."

"For your information, that's sexual harassment!" Hilde said, pulling back on her black jacket and scrambling to her feet.

"Don't flatter yourself," Hyde said, and slumped down to the ground. "You, the rich girl, are you the one that other one was talking about?"

"What?" Relina frowned at his insolence.

"Do you have anything on your back?" Heero repeated in an annoyed tone. Relina glanced back to Hilde, a concerned expression on her face. "Excuse me? I'm not obligated to answer your question. Quite frankly, you simply disappoint. Hilde, can you stand? I'm leaving."

Hilde leaned back, sighing. "He didn't do anything to me, Relina, I'm fine. Of course I can stand… but I'll be missing this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity!"

"Can we come over?" Ken asked cheerfully, to Hyde's annoyance. Relina blinked at him. "Um… sure, it's a bit of a mess I guess you can say; we weren't expecting anyone, so…"

"We don't have time right now, what are you thinking?" Fei snapped as he came back from the curtains. "Lady Dorlian, it is truly an honor… such an honor… I'm sure you will find it in your heart to forgive L'arc's rudeness."

"Hey, the only one being rude was Hyde!" Sulked Ken irritably. "I did nothing wrong."

Tetsu sighed and picked up a nail file that their lyricist had left behind, and tossed it at Ken's head. Cutting off just a bit of his messy hair, Ken's eyes bugged out of his head. "My hair!" He wailed, "my hair!"

"Hyde-san wasn't always like this, Relina-sama." Yukihiro apologized silently. "It only started two years ago. We don't really know why."

"It was troubling, making him figure out all his talent all over again right after he had mysteriously obtained amnesia," smirked Tetsu. "It was a huge pain! He kept messing up. It was embarrassing, we had to delay the release of the CD we were making, because our lead singer couldn't sing!"

"Two years ago." Relina whispered gently, and glanced away. Her gaze fell upon Hyde, who was miserably beginning to toy with one of the spare microphones from his performance. "What? Is it such a shock I had amnesia? It was all over the papers. The forums were filled to the brim. And it was everything any of our fans talked about for months."

Hilde huffed. Again, no one was paying attention to her again. Hyde _did_ try to take off her blouse, but then the look his face was scary. That was probably why she started screaming before she knew it. That, too, and she was hoping some of the other band members would come and pay some more attention to her, now that she had made such a scene. But now, here was Relina Dorlian, her supposed 'best-friend,' who was the center of attention. Yet again. It made her sick to her stomach, being a friend of Relina did so much to her—but she couldn't help feel disgusted. Every time she was with her, people came to get autographs. People came to praise her. People came for photographs—people came to ask her to model— and nobody paid attention to the poor, blue-haired beauty right beside her, being shoved out of the way by a wave of people…

"Relina, Relina-fucking-Dorlian. That's all I hear of."

All eyes turned to her, and Hilde swallowed, but her glare stayed plastered to her face. She finally got the attention she desired. Question was, did she want it?

"I don't believe this! Your name was everywhere when I was around you, even when we were little kids." Hilde crossed her arms across her chest. "Every place we went, you would be praised. You were a celebrity, a total idol. 'Oh, that's Lord Dorlian's daughter, isn't she cute? Isn't she beautiful? She's smart, too. And talented. Oh, what I'd do to be her!' Do you remember all those compliments, Relena? Everywhere! While me, the girl who could hardly afford her own tuition, is pushed off to the rest of the crowd. Even now, when we walked in through this door, all of L'arc… was waiting for _you._ They didn't even notice me until Ken had hugged you. But even then was a brief second. Then you were back in the center of everything!"

"Can't help it if you're not as pretty," Hyde muttered under his breath. Hilde's heart skipped a beat, but she sighed. Great. She blew it all. Now the band members would think she was some jealous little bitch, and Relina would probably never speak to her again for trying to attack her like this.

"Hil—" Relina reached for her best friend, but Hilde just smacked it away and turned. "Forget it, I'm leaving." She left her best friend and the other members of L'arc staring after her as she ran through the empty seats of the stadium, and out the entrance.

"Damn… where's the girl planning to go? I mean, she lives near you, right, since you came together… the Dorlian mansion is… like… on the other side of the city."

"And I was supposed to be giving her a ride, too." Relina murmured. "I think I should go after her."

"Aww, but…"

-.-.-.-.-.

Hilde barely made it around the corner when the tears began to fall. It was no wonder that Relina saw through her act now, she figured that she seemed suspicious in the first place, always dragging her and pressuring her into things like buying CD's that she knew she couldn't repay.

Relina Dorlian was just a spoiled brat with a good body and a good name.

…But she did make a good friend.

"And now that's over too." Hilde leaned against the filthy wall and slumped down. Who cared if her clothes got dirty? It wasn't her money that she bought them with anyway. It was a gift from Relina. Big surprise, there. Relina had bought her practically everything, through the two years since Relina had gotten amnesia and befriended her, she'd been dishing out things from Relina just so that her life would be the smallest bit easier, but she'd just said all those awful things.

"I have no right being jealous. Relina's not somebody who didn't care about her friends, she wasn't even too proud of being rich. She wasn't showy, she wasn't one of those gossipy girls that spent over a thousand dollars on one miniskirt, or pulled her into a Gucci or one of the more elite stores so that she could pick something out for herself. She'd just cruise by wherever Hilde had wanted to go, so that Hilde would be able to afford something. And what she couldn't, Relina had helped out.

…_I'm just going to go home._

She dug into her purse and pulled out fifty dollars. She had saved up for weeks, because Relina had been purchasing everything she wanted for quite a while. She then called a taxi.

_I was really dependant on Relina after all._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter One

"You're kidding me!"

"Is it really them?"

"Pinch me! Show me you're real!"

Hyde covered his ears to block out the squeals of the screaming fangirls. Ken was looking back and forth. "Damn! Where's my princess? I made _sure_ to transfer all of us to her class."

"You mean Relina? She hasn't come in, yet. She should be here soon, I assume." Yukihiro guessed. "I saw a really exquisite limousine outside. I think that's her car."

One of the girls looked shocked. "What? You mean you're here for _Relina Dorlian?"_ She glared. "Her again! What's so good about her, anyway?"

"…You mean besides the fact that she's gorgeous? I don't know." Ken swooned, and Tetsu hit him over the head with a textbook. "Cut it out, Ken. No girl wants to hear something like that."

"I'm Chelsea Standers! I can't believe you'd choose _her_ over someone like me! She doesn't even appreciate the fact that she's… that's it, isn't it? You like her because she's an idol! Well at this school, I'm _practically_ a celebrity."

"Only in school," Hyde muttered, getting up. He looked at his other band members. "This class is the pits. I'm going up to the roof… somewhere quiet." He was about to exit when Ken nearly leapt over the desk to embrace Relina who showed up at the classroom door. "Don't come in here, My Lady! We're going to the _roof_! And you're coming with, Princess!"

"What? O..Oh…" Relina's eyes jolted up to look at her teacher—or at least the large, shiny oversized forehead of his that showed from behind his precious laptop. " What do you plan to do up there…?"

Heero exited the room. But when he turned back to watch Ken and Tetsu practically drag a hesitant Relina Dorlian, he didn't miss the glares of contempt bearing into the back of the valuable politician's daughter.

"…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"This feels _great_!" Ken whooped as he climbed the fence until he reached the top, where he swung his legs over and sat at the metal rim. He looked down. Nothing prevented him from committing suicide. The thrill of being in situations like this was exhilarating.

"Ken-san, don't fall!" Yukihiro warned, before Hyde swung up as well, perching on the ledge. He looked down at Relina. "I bet someone who only has her money has never even done something like this before, huh?"

Relina had an empty expression on her face. Then her eyebrows came down in a competitive glare and she quickly scaled the fence and perched beside him. "What you got to say now, pop star?"

Hyde just gave a smirk and looked outwards as Tetsu and Yukihiro joined them atop the fence. "This must look awkward," Relina grinned down at the students looking upwards at their swinging legs.

"So, Princess, how's life treating you?" Tetsu inquired. Yukihiro grinned softly. "It must be nice, having such a luxurious life."

"What?" Relina's face flushed with embarrassment. "No way. It's all my dad, anyway. He spoils me to the core and there's nothing I can do about it. The worst part is I _complain_ about having this life!"

"Well, then, why don't you just change your flaws?" Hyde replied in a harsh tone, causing the others to look at him in surprise. Relina's eyes cast downward. "I…I suppose."

"Don't just acknowledge the shitty parts about yourself. Do something about it. Take what you know is wrong and face it like a person should. Be grateful you have your dad to have gotten you this far, somewhere you wouldn't have been able to achieve on your own. Idolatry, money, popularity—it's all thanks to your dad. So don't you dare think of complaining any more."

Hyde then shifted off the fence and landed on the ground. "I came to this school because Ken told me to enroll. I'm _attending_ the class because Yukihiro begged me to. But it seems right now nobody is inside the classroom, including the saint Yuki himself. So I'm going to go home."

"Wait, Hyde…!" Tetsu began but Hyde was already making his way to the door that led to the stairwell. "Oh, and Relina," Hyde looked back, his piercing eyes targeting Relina's gorgeous features. "Don't think you're _that_ hot."

"…" Ken slapped a hand to his forehead. "Oh great, sorry about that, Princess." He grinned half-heartedly, but inside he felt guilty for having his idiot of a band member insult the prettiest girl in school. "He's really…"

"Oh no, it's okay." Relina gave a small smile and also went down the fence. "It's no shock to me that he would think that, someone's who's always around such gorgeous models. I've never called myself hot, and I never thought I was. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here. If one person dislikes me here, that's one too many already. Thank you for spending this time with me."

Unsure of what else to do, Relina closed her eyes, gave a small bow, and too left the roof.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Look! It's Hyde-san!" Ashita Kwon shrieked again. "Damn, I swear he gets hotter _every_ year."

"And look, he's all alone! But where's he going?" Rita Santos looked puzzled as Hyde disappeared around the corner.

Three other girls of the clique shook their head in puzzlement. "We should go check it out, maybe we'll actually be able to speak with him."

"Hopefully. But he doesn't seem to be the most social of people," the leader of the group, Taylor Kari, shook her long, dark locks. "But in this situation, it's a chance."

As the mob of girls—consisting of about thirteen females—turned the corner as well, Ashita stopped in midstep, causing the others to bump into each other and then let their jaws drop.

"Why is he with that rich bitch…?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Relina, don't ever come near my band members again." Hyde closed his eyes, turning his back to her. Relina just simply put her hands on her hips and gave him a skeptical stare. "Is that all you came to talk to me about?"

Hyde was taken back. He wasn't quite used to this attitude. Especially from women. _Especially_ from girls his age. He, to say the least, was impressed by her personality from the start. But in the end, she was just a spoiled, arrogant brat. Just like everyone else at his pathetic so-called prestigious high school.

"No. I've also come about what happened before, your friend, Wilté Shieller?" Hyde shook his head that just stated "whatever". He obviously didn't remember Hilde's name. "Like I said before, she mentioned something about scars. On someone's back. Do you know anything else about it?"

Relina's look of disbelief turned into the image of anger. "What? You come here all-scowls telling me to get away from your fellow band members, then expect me to help you with your inquiry? I really couldn't care less about the scars you think are so interesting. I don't know what they're there for or where they're from, but they were just there!"

Once again faced with the unsure decision of what to do, Relina just turned to walk the other direction.

"Wait, stop." Hyde grabbed her wrist and pinned her to the wall. "I'm not playing jokes here, _Princess,_" he mocked. "You either tell me what I need to hear or…"

"Or what?" Again, her statement shocked him. "I don't take well to threats, guy. And the fact that I have serious backup doesn't help you either. Not only will your reputation suffer, but so will the band."

"You… are a fool. I couldn't care less about the band. I didn't even know who I was. I didn't even know I could _sing._" Hyde scorned. "We were supposedly planning a CD release, so I had to sing. That's when I got to know the guys, again. But I couldn't remember the rhythm, or the lyrics. That's why it got held…" he paused and looked at Relina. "Screw this. If you're not going to help me, I'm not going to get out of my own way to beg."

"Fine, _leave_!" Relina snapped her wrist away from his grip. "I don't care!"

Hyde watched as the honest blonde darted down the hallway—when he caught another glance of the murderous looks a clique of girls were shooting at her retreating back.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"She might be in danger."

"Oh, she might be in danger, you say? Since when did _you_ care?" Ken snapped irritably, knocking Hyde's shot glass off the table in disbelief. "I thought you didn't give for anything but yourself. It's true, isn't it? Did you have to say all those horrible things to Relina? And for _what_?"

"Ken, calm down!"

"Shut up, Yuki!" Ken hollered, unable to control his rising anger. "What's _with _you? You're becoming more and more messed up as the days go by. It's aggravating!"

Tetsu picked up the spilled glass in annoyance. "Look, Hyde. As much as I'd like to stay out of this, I have to say my piece. If you didn't want her here in the first place, then you could've said so more discreetly. Now the cat pack's going to be on her, and it's all going to be our fault."

"It will be our fault if she gets hurt," Yukihiro continued. "She'd better not."

"That stupid girl? I don't think anything can hurt her," Hyde snapped. Ken twitched. "Mentally, perhaps. But physically? I dunno, man, she is human."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Who do you think you are, anyways? You don't know anything _about_ Hyde!" One of the girls screamed as another foot flew into Relina's ribs. Gritting her teeth, all Relina could do was endure the pain. There was no way that she could possibly fight off the two girls holding her arms, or fend off the six fans constantly stepping all over her.

"You think you're all perfect and cute, just because you have money? I don't care who you think you are… don't try to seduce Hyde again! He's not made for women like you, who are only little bitches who wag their tails because their fathers do all the work for them!"

This time another sailing punch caused Relina's arm to reflexively break free of one of the girls to grip where she had just been wounded. The assault had gone too far. Relina could hardly feel a thing when the tallest one dragged her to her feet by the front of her jacket and punched her once more in the face.

"I can't help it," Relina choked out, tears welling up in her eyes. "You don't understand! There is nothing between Hyde and me."

"Then stop trying, skank!" The one who had kicked her the most stamped her foot angrily on the concrete floor. "You're damn right there is nothing between you and Hyde. And you better make sure there never will be! We shall see to that."

"Don't forget this," she hissed, before dropping her to the ground. Relina bit her lower lip. "And don't you dare think about saying any of this to your father. We've only hit you once in the face, remember to cover up the bruises well." An eruption of giggles sounded before they left her to look down on the ground, blood trailing from her mouth.

"Hyde doesn't want me," Relina whispered as, clutching her stomach, she got to her legs. It hurt just to be on them. "There's somewhere I need to go before I go home."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey, Hyde, don't you feel bad about what you said to Relina last night? It was pretty harsh. And we just left her in the streets. She's been seen with us, what happens if one of your die-hard fans decided to be smart with her?"

"Get off my case, Tetsu. I don't need to hear what you have to say at a time like this." Hyde glared at Tetsu dangerously as he slid off the top of his uniform jacket. The classroom was full and buzzing with social classmates, but the teacher's head was, like usual, unable to be seen since it was always covered by the towering laptop he had.

"Well, if Relina-chan shows up in class and she seems all right, then we should have nothing to worry about, right?" Yukihiro pressed. He put down his pen and closed his notebook. "Although I have to say I've been worried about Relina too. After all, when we left with her, she was being constantly glared at by several mobs of fangirls."

Suddenly the classroom door slid open, and all the band member's eyes were drawn to the door. Relina was there, all right. But instead of her schoolgirl uniform, she was wearing the guy's. Not that she didn't look drop dead gorgeous either way, but her eyes didn't seem as enthusiastic as usual. The baggy pants and the long sleeves covered almost every inch of her body, except her head. On her face was a single band-aid across one cheek.

"Relina!" Dorothy exclaimed, running up to her friend. "What happened?" Her concern came on stronger after she eyed her friend up and down. "Relina… why are you in the boy's uniform? And what happened between you and Hilde? She's been ignoring you for days."

"I'm sorry, Dorothy. I don't want to talk about it." Relina limply sat down in her chair. Then she plastered a bright smile on her face. "Where's Catherine? I have to tell her everything that happened at that concert I went to…"

"Relina."

She looked up to see Hyde's handsome face staring straight into her. Her smile drooped a little from the pressure of his uncaring eyes, and to him—she seemed… distant, sad. "Can I help you?"

"Come with me for a sec."

Ignoring the look on Dorothy's face, Relina got up and followed Hyde out the door into the empty hallway. Once they were outside the classroom and safely unseen in the empty stairwell, Relina turned and leaned against the wall for support. She looked at him blankly. "Yes?"

"What happened to you when I… left?" Hyde inquired, as his hand reached forward to touch her cheek, where the bandage was. Relina flinched from the sudden touch of pain when his fingers grazed her skin. "I… really don't know what you're talking about. What do you think happened?"

"I don't believe you. You've never worn pants before." Hyde analyzed her new getup. "It's… it's not you. Why are you wearing the men's uniform?"

"Hyde, why do you care?" Relina snapped indignantly. "I just told you nothing was wrong. You made it quite clear last night that all of my problems should be kept to myself. You have no right calling me out the next day asking me to tell you about what's happened to me—"

Her sentence was broken. Hyde reached for her left wrist—the one with no bandage on it, and pulled her into a heart-wringing embrace that could give ecstasy a run for its money. Somehow, Hyde's scent seemed so familiar to her. The way they looked during their embrace didn't seem new, nor did the feeling.

"Tell me what happened," he whispered as he lifted her uniform jacket and pushed it off of her arms. "I want to see what made you wear this."

Relina just looked away when he finished unbuttoning the large dress shirt, a part of the uniform for males. Hyde's face turned pale when he finally understood.

Her arms, her stomach, all around her were bruises. Countless ones, some big, some just plain huge.

Anger began to boil inside of him. "Who did this to you?"


End file.
